Yang Jake
by meninwhite
Summary: Jake and his friends have had it with Rootwood and have a plan for revenge!


If Jake and his freinds Evil side unleashed

Yang Jake:Its time to send a message to our good buddy Profecer Rootwod

Yang Jake,Yang Trixie and Yang Spud spray paint on Rootwoods house(I Eat my own Snot!)

Proffecer Rootwood:What NO I DO NOT EAT MY OWN SNOT!

Yang Jake:Well then why did you paint that on your house unless you long to consume your own snot.  
Yang Trixie:Man thats gross  
Yang Jake:What Kind of a creature gains nutrtion from there own mucus Spud?  
Yang Spud:They do man!  
Yang Jake:Thats absolutly correct!  
(Long Pause)  
Yang Spud"SNOT  
Proffecer Rootwood:I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!

Mr.Rootwood:Its time to hunt MAGIC!(He goese fast in his car then see's Jake and his pals)OH NO HE DID NOT DO THAT!  
Spud:Did he see it?  
(Jake holding up a loser sign)  
Yang Jake:Oh yes.  
Trixie:Oh man hes backing up!LETS FREAKING FLY HES BACKING UP COME ON!  
Jake:No..well double his plesure(Hold up two loser signs and his plas do the same)  
Spud:TAKE SIX MUCHO!  
Jake:and register for the Hall of Lame

Professor Rotwood:NOW THEY WILL PAY!

(Jake's Phone rings he picks it up)

Jake:Hello?

Professor Rotwood:Uhhh helo uhhh im Mr . uuuhhhh

Jake:Im sorry you have the wrong number.  
(Jake hangs up)  
Professor Rotwood:GRRR HIT REDILE!  
(Once again his phone rings)  
Jake:Hello?  
Professor Rotwood:Hello this is uhh Mr.Jar I belive that  
Jake:Im sorry you have the wrong number.  
(Jake Hangs up)  
Professor Rotwood:NOT AGAIN!  
(Agian Jake's Phone rings)  
Jake:Hello?  
Professor Rotwood:Yes dont Hang up!Im looking for Mr .George Washington  
Jake:Horrible try Yo.  
(Hangs up)  
Professor Rotwood:Oh they are so mad!  
(Professor Rotwood's phone rings)  
Professor Rotwood:Hello?  
Trixie:Yeah look my names Speth and Im looking for James loon.  
Professor Rotwood:Ill ask...MOM DO WE KNOW A JAMES LOON?  
Professor Rotwood's Mom:NO ROTTY!  
Professor Rotwood:No im sorry.  
Trixie:Well how bout semore butts  
Professor Rotwood to his mom WHAT ABOUT A SEMORE BUTTS  
Professor Rotwood's Mom Laughs  
Professor Rotwood:Nope why dont you leave a message.  
Jake:Yes if you could give him this message that he could go Jump into Hudson bay who ever you are you can jump into Hudson's bay to!  
Professor Rotwood:Well thats a rude message...wait WHO IS THIS?  
(Jake and his friends apear on Professor Rotwood's Tv)  
Jake (mocking Professor Rotwood) This is who this is.  
Professor Rotwood(with a water ballon)EAT THIS!(He throws it at the Tv and destroys it  
Professor Rotwood mom:ROOTY DID YOU DESTORY ANOTHER TV?  
Professor Rotwood:NO!

Proffecere Rootwood:NIEN THE TIME FOR MATURATY IS OVER!(he picks up a phone and diles Pizzia hutt)  
Proffecere Rootwood:Yes I would like to order ten no wit FIFTY LARGE PIZZIAS!  
(Large turk of Pizzia is deliverd to Jake's house)  
Pizzia:YO you guys order fifty pizzias  
Jake:Yes but by my count you nine seconds late.  
Pizzia guy:Oh man that means there free.  
Proffecer Rootwood is invited to a so called party at a abandond fish factory where he meets Yang Jake and his pals.  
Proffecer Rootwood:So Mr.long have you threw a party for my honor what do you have to eat.

Yang Jake(With a divious Smile):Hmmm let me think try eating this!(Push a red button)  
Commputer Voice:Fish Factory will blow fish in 30... years  
Yang Spud:I told you man it needs to be set.  
Yang Jake:Well that is benth me.  
Yang Trixie:Threw out the dirrections?  
Yang Jake:Im a master mind!  
YANG Spud:Dang it man I told you it needs to be set when we got it out of the box!  
Yang JAke:Well get him to wait.  
Yang Spud(to Rootwood)SIT ANIMAL SIT!(And trys to set the the self destruct mashine to seconds)  
Computer voice:29,28,27,26,25,24.  
Yang Jake:(With an anoyed face)Spud do it right.  
Yang Spud:Man I am doing it right!(Pushes again)  
Computer Voice:27 centuraies.  
Yang Jake:Now your doing the wrong way.  
Yang Spud:IT TAKES A WHILE!So Shut up and let me think(Keeps pushing it the wrong way)  
Computer Voice:27 decads,27 millinums.  
Yang Jake:(more anyoed face)Spud your testing my patians.  
Yang Spud:IM WORKING ON THIS THING!.  
Proffecer Rootwood:Need some help ive had trouble with these things.  
Yang Jake:Move Spud and let the monkey do it.  
Proffecer Rootwood:Oh this is so 1970's,so when do you want it to blow up.  
Yang Jake and his pals are leaving  
Yang Jake:Ummmmm five seconds.  
Proffecer Rootwood:Oh okay.  
Computer voice:5,4,3,1  
Proffecer Rootwood:Wait!(The factory blows fish on him)  
(Back at Proffecer Rootwood's place Yang Jake and his pals have invaded and taken over Jake is playing the gutair,Spud is playing games and Trixies eating pizzia,Proffecer Rootwood comes in coverd with fish)  
Proffecer Rootwood:That was very uncool..HEY THERE ARE NO POSTERS IN MY ROOM!  
Yang Jake:We thought youd feel that way so we STAPLED THEM!  
Proffecer Rootwood:But that ruins the paint!  
Yang Jake:We do what we want.  
Proffecer Rootwood:Thats why your rued!  
Yang Jake:We dont care about your stuff.  
Proffecer Rootwood:Because your stuff is cheap and by the way your self destruct system is a peace of crude Mine is voice activated all you have to do is say explode and my lair will do is.  
Yang Jake:Some Teacher.  
Computer:5,4,3,2,1(Everyone runs out as it explodes)


End file.
